


Pattern

by slzr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Light Angst, aunque no lo sabe?, lance tiene un crush??
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slzr/pseuds/slzr
Summary: Las noches en la tierra, mayormente las pasaba despierto, suspirando, oyendo los sonidos del ambiente, varios ruidos mezclados, convertidos en uno. Sonidos que no sabría que llegaría a extrañar tanto, allí, en el vacío mudo del espacio. Silencio que no hacía más que multiplicar sus pensamientos, cuando lo que necesitaba era que pararan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron es una serie producida por DreamWorks Animation Television, y aunque no logre hallar a los escritores, todo viene de su imaginacion y les pertenece a ellos.

Observaba la pared en la oscuridad, sobre su cama, sin poder dormir. Como antes, de que todo sucediera. Antes cuando aún vivía con sus padres, sus hermanos, su familia. Pero antes estaba solo, en la oscuridad pensando en su futuro y en las estrellas, en las posibilidades.

Pero ya no era lo mismo. Todo dejo de ser lo mismo cuando tomó la decisión de ir al Galaxy Garrison, lejos, lejos. No sabría el que terminaría más lejos, obteniendo lo que deseaba, pero no lo que realmente quería.

Las noches en la tierra, mayormente las pasaba despierto, suspirando, oyendo los sonidos del ambiente, varios ruidos mezclados, convertidos en uno. Sonidos que no sabría que llegaría a extrañar tanto, allí, en el vacío mudo del espacio. Silencio que no hacía más que multiplicar sus pensamientos, cuando lo que necesitaba era que pararan.

A veces, cuando cerraba los ojos veía la luz de los disparos, el azul del mar, veía el rojo de la explosión, su cuerpo golpeando la pared. Los colmillos afilados de los Galras, el plateado cabello de Allura. Era extraño saber que allí, en el espacio, lugar de posibilidades y oportunidades, a Lance, en verdad, todo le lucia bicolor.

Negro el infinito espacio, blanco el castillo. Negro el león líder, blanco las estrellas lejanas, negro el estar en un cryopod, blanco lo que primero que veías al salir de este. Negro los ojos de Keith, blanco su coraje honesto.

Estar en el espacio fue en lo que siempre soñó, pero no así, no tan súbito. Su familia no sabía que ocurrió, que era de él. Vivía en una guerra, participaba en una guerra. Su existencia era tan caótica, tan incierta en esos instantes. Pero estaban Hunk y Pidge, y Allura, Coran, Shiro y Keith, que también experimentaban eso, lo compartían con él.

Los golpes, las cicatrices y la confusión, el miedo, todo lo que era de él también era de ellos. Atravesaban momentos beligerantes, rápidos, salvajes (palabras que también describían a Keith), y confortaba de una manera bizarra el cruzar instantes así junto a alguien, con compañeros, con amigos.

Cuando empezó todo, no tuvieron tiempo para pensar dos veces. Ahora que ya se había establecido el hábito, una normalidad, con claridad casi transparente Lance podía notar las motivaciones de los paladines. Pigde lo hacía por su familia, por la esperanza, Shiro porque nadie existiera bajo el mando del imperio Galra, para que nadie viviera lo que él vivió, Hunk lo hacía porque era lo correcto y Keith. Keith lo hacía por el caos en sí, la acción y la emoción.

Esto fascinaba a Lance, es propósito de todos parecía tan establecido, pero no el de él. Al inicio, era como Keith, la turbación del asunto le excitaba y lo impulsaban a actuar. Ahora, mientras las cosas cambiaban y entraban en su posición correcta, pudo entender lentamente la misión. No era su guerra. Entonces, ¿por qué peleaba?

Cerro los ojos, extrañando la música humana y temiendo ver reflejos de destrucción, y noto, que el silencio no era tan asfixiante si pensaba que en la habitación contigua estaba Keith quien respiraba y si se esforzaba, lograba oír el suave sonido del castillo flotante. Soltó el aire que no sabía que retenía, y se relajó, intento dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, escribi este fic como parte de un proyecto con mi amiga, que va de retarnos a escrbir cosas con diferentes condiciones. Mi tema era espacio y de adjetivo beligerante. Y pense, 'bueno, ¿por que un fanfic? ¿por que no Voltron?' y aqui estoy. No se si alguien va a leer esto, lol.
> 
> Escribi la historia oyendo Dark Necessities de Red Hot Chili Peppers una y otra ves. Pero el titulo viene de la cancion Pattern de The Last Shadow Puppets, que me parecio bastante indicada para lo que escribi.
> 
> Ah, si, casi lo olvidaba. En mi ff, Lance tiene un crush en Keith lol, pero no se a dado cuenta aun. O algo asi.   
> (also, primer fic en ao3)


End file.
